Naming the Children
by kittycow2004
Summary: Everyone thinks that Hermione and Ron were the only ones not to name their children after someone. They are wrong, Hermione and Ron simply hid it better.
1. Hugo John Weasley

Just came to me, I was thinking about the inspiration of the kids names. This is where I say that Ron and Hermione got Hugo's, if there is enough of a request I might do Rose as well.

* * *

What the hell were they going to name him? They had expected another girl, hadn't even bought new clothes just kept Rose's old things. And now they had a boy. A nameless boy to be matter of fact.

"I thought the baby was going to be a girl," Ron finally voiced.

He looked down at the bundle in Hermione's arms and frowned a little. Was that red hair poking out of the top of his head? Crap, he had the Weasley hair.

"Well, we never checked. We shouldn't have planned on the baby being a girl," Hermione answered smiling down at her baby.

"Any name suggestions?"

Hermione scrunched up her face and thought. "Maybe Daniel after my father?"

"Doesn't feel right," Ron mumbled and thought as well. He had a flash back to several years ago.

_Ron was walking down the halls of Hogwarts, he needed to ask Minerva something. He passed the Wall of Heroes. Anyone that had died in the final battle at Hogwarts was listed up here. He scanned the wall , reading the some of the names. _

_Fredrick Gideon Weasley_

_Remus John Lupin_

_Nymphadora Tonks Lupin_

_Mary Margaret Collins_

_Colin Hugo Creevey_

"Colin."

"Hmm. What about Colin Ron?"

"Let's name him after Colin Creevey," Ron looked at Hermione only to see her frowning.

"What? Mione, he was a war hero he deserves it."

"I thought that we both agreed that it was too much for a child to live up to being named after war heroes," she twisted around on the bed and looked at him. "That's what you said after Al was born."

"I know what I said, but I didn't mean the actual name Colin."

"What did you mean than?" Hermione was starting to get angry at Ron. He was , as usual, not making that much sense.

"Hugo."

"Where did that come from?"

"Colin Hugo Creevey."

"Oh I see now, Hugo Weasley. Has a nice ring to it; what about a middle name?"

"I thought up the first name, your turn for the second name," Ron sat back and smirked at her. His part in this was done. And he had done rather well he thought.

"John, so he is Hugo John Weasley."

"Sounds like a bloody good name."

* * *

Well, what do you think? it was short i know, but how long can you drag out naming a kid something.


	2. Rose Ariana Weasley

Here is as promised the second and last chapter. I added in some Harry and Ginny as well. REVIEW!!

* * *

Hermione was going crazy, who knew that it would be this difficult to pick out a baby name. She stared down at the list again and groaned, there were so many choices. Every time she thought she had a good name she changed her mind. After all names can either ruin or make a person's life.

"Why can't this be easy?"

"Because then it wouldn't be naming your child," Ginny answered as she came in through the floo.

Ginny looked at the list that Hermione was holding and crossed off three names.

"Why did you cross off Lily, Ronald, and Hermione?"

"Harry and I call Lily and Ron, and do you really want to name your child after your self?"

"No," Hermione frowned as she thought about it some more. "What do you mean you call Ron?"

Ginny rolled her eyes, "Did you know that the original plan was to name James, James Ronald?"

"No, why after Ron and why did you change it to Sirius?" Hermione sat up as much as her stomach let her and looked at Ginny in curiosity.

"Harry really wanted to honor Ron 'cause he figured no one else would. We changed it after Harry had a weird dream. His dad and Sirius were leaning over a baby cot and deciding if their bet was a tie because both their names had been used. He woke me up at 3 in the bloody morning and told me it was a good thing that we hadn't told Ron our plan yet." Ginny sat down and pulled out her own list of names, they were stuck on the boys _again_.

"Have you decided on the name for a boy yet?" Hermione glanced over at Ginny's list, maybe she would get some ideas.

"Nope, we already have a girl name Lily Luna. But the boy...James was a family name. There was a James in every generation, and all the other names are bad," Ginny frowned and remembered looking at Harry's family tree. She was not naming her son Boris.

"What about your family names?"

"George already stole Fred and Arthur, we were also thinking about James Fredrick. Great name. But George, and Percy took Molly. Other than that the names on my side aren't that amazing either. Hey, sound off some of the names and I'll help you." Ginny settled and waited.

"Okay girls first. Olivia?"

"Where did that come from?" Ginny wrinkled her nose.

"Shakespeare, he is a muggle playwright, he made up my name, so I thought why not."

"Maybe, continue."

"Wendy."

"Wendy Weasley has too much alliteration, say the last name with the first to get a real feel for it."

"Petunia Weasley."

"Harry's aunt the bitch?"

"Oh, that's right I forgot about her," Hermione crossed that one off herself.

"Rose Weasley," Hermione tilted her head and thought. "I like the sound of it. Middle name?"

"Talk to Ron or he'll get pissy about not having a say. Help me with mine."

As the afternoon progressed Ginny decided on a boy name and Hermione still had no idea about a boy name or a middle name for Rose. Ginny had picked Albus Ronald, so help the poor child, and sworn Hermione to secrecy because who knew, Harry might have another dream.

* * *

Hermione and Ron were getting ready for bed when Hermione brought up the subject of a middle name.

"So I was thinking Rose for a first, but I need help for a middle."

Ron had actually given this a lot of thought and had an idea, "You said that no matter what Harry and Ginny are using Albus right?"

"Yeah why?" Hermione looked at him in puzzlement, what was he thinking of?"

"So I was thinking Ariana, you know to honor the reason that Aberforth even helped."

"I think that Rose Ariana Weasley is a beautiful name," Hermione smiled and kissed him.

* * *

In case you were wondering about Albus Ronald, well when a child is born at St. Mungo's they run a spell to determine eye color and such.

"Mr and Mrs. Potter your son will have black hair and green eyes, like you Mr. Potter."

"Ginny?"

"Yes?"

"I changed my mind about the name."

"To what?"

"Albus Severus. Because of the eyes."

"I understand, at least this time it wasn't because of a dream." Ginny smiled at him and kissed her new son on the nose and hoped to Merlin that the next one was a girl. She didn't want to be like her mother, and besides they were running out of names. They might actually have to use Ronald.

* * *

Well here you go, hope you liked reading it as much as I liked writing it. And James Fredrick is actually my little brother's name. And yes, Olivia was created was created by Shakespeare was as was Hermione. And Wendy was made popular by Peter Pan and some say that the author James Barrie created it.

* * *


End file.
